


Early Mornings

by TheSunsetsLonger



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsetsLonger/pseuds/TheSunsetsLonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian and David's first morning together after a long time apart doesn't quite turn out as David had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

6 am

David was always an early riser, getting out at bed at 5.30am going for a run or writing on his novel as the sun rose over the city. It was the sense of calm and loneliness that attracted him to the early mornings.

Today was no different, he awoke at 5.45am and was wide-awake, his belly urging for something to eat. The only difference between today and every other day was that today was the first morning that Gillian was in his bed, for the first time in months.

David rolled over, scooting closer to Gillian and draped an arm around her small frame, brushing his nose against her ear before pecking her cheek. She stirred at the touch of David’s warm body and let out a tired “mm” before falling quiet again.

“Hey, do you want breakfast?” David asked quietly, pecking her cheek once again, this time lingering a bit longer than before.

Gillian grabbed the arm that was draped over her and pulled him closer to her, settling in as close to his chest as she could. “What time is it?” she mumbled through her half-awake state.

“Six,” David quickly replied, “the sun’s about to rise” he continued in a soothing voice, trying to coax Gillian to wake up.

There was no reply and David felt how the tiny frame in front of him had gone limp as Gillian had fallen back asleep.

Not being one to lie in David kissed his woman once more and got his arm back from Gillian’s grip and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

7.30am

Emerging from the bathroom, towel clung to his waist; he looked at the clock realising he had been at the gym for two hours and Gillian was still not awake.

He thought to himself that the first full day he had with Gillian in months should be spent together and not with one of them in an unconscious state.

Eager to get Gillian to wake up he went back into the bedroom and walked round to the side of the bed where she was sleeping. With dripping hair he bent forward letting the cold water drip slowly onto her face. When the second droplet had reached the end of her nose Gillian woke up.

“What are you doing?” she asked firmly. Still half asleep she wiped her face with the duvet. “Why are you wet?”

“I am trying to spend time with you. It’s time to get up darling.” David replied, kissing her lips, allowing for his wet hair to swoop across Gillian’s forehead. “And I’m wet because I’ve been to the gym for the past two hours.” He pecked her again and knelt down, leaning his head on his arms that were folded on the bed in front of Gillian.

“You’re crazy,” she said, letting a smile grow on her lips as she once again used the duvet to wipe her face.

She looked at her man with love and then diverted her eyes to the window where the sun had barely risen. “What time is it?” she said diverting her attention back to David.

He looked across the bed to his bedside table where his alarm clock showed 8:00 in big bright red figures and relayed the information back to Gillian.

“I love you, but no,” Gillian stated and buried her face under the duvet to hide herself from the sun that had begun to stream through the window. “It’s way too early.”

“What if I cook you breakfast?” David replied trying to remove the duvet from Gillian’s face but she was holding on to it too hard.

“Okay,” she mumbled through the thick cover, quickly followed by “only if you make pancakes.”

“Fine.” David said, once again attempting to remove the duvet, “but can I have a kiss first?” And just like that Gillian’s head emerged from underneath the duvet, hair now static from the sheets.

David brushed a strand of blonde hair from Gillian’s eyes and caressed her cheek as he leant forward so that his lips could reach hers. It was a soft kiss, mouths barely opening to refrain from mixing early morning breaths, and ended with a huge smile from Gillian as she giggled and rolled over, going back to sleep.

8:15am

David entered the kitchen, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was snug across his chest and firmly hugging arms. He had really taken aboard the style of Hank Moody, much to Gillian’s appreciation even though she still held a small grudge that she was never allowed on the show.

As he opened the fridge he realised why Gillian had requested pancakes. Usually she would go for something simple such as cereal and fruit or an avocado bagel, but as he saw that the egg carton only had a single egg left he realised her plan.

Gillian had given him an ultimatum; he makes her pancakes or she won’t get out of bed, and seeing as there were no eggs to make pancakes he’d have to run to the shop down the road to get some.

He put his shoes on, hopping on one foot as he tried to open the door and put the second shoe at the same time. Even if Gillian would be able to sleep longer, David was not going to let her get full enjoyment of her lie in so he hurried outside and grabbed a new carton of eggs as quickly as possible.

9.45am

There was a pile of perfectly golden pancakes stacked on a plate on the kitchen counter, next to it was a smaller plate with less successful black pancakes and flour literally everywhere. David wasn’t a terrible cook, but he wasn’t the best one either. He tried for his kids to show that it is important to know the basic culinary skills. But mostly he did it to impress Gillian, even though most of his attempts at a romantic three-course dinner ended with Gillian selecting a take-out menu from off the fridge.

To make their first breakfast together in a long time special, David had bought a bouquet of flowers and placed them in a vase he found in the back of a cupboard. In front of their placemats he had set out a wide arrangement of spreads to put on their pancakes, all from melted chocolate to bananas, berries and maple syrup.

Finally after cooking for what felt for hours, David returned to the bedroom and felt victorious as he approached a still sleeping Gillian. After all, he had fulfilled her only request of pancakes so he would drag her out of bed if he had to.

At first David contemplated to jump onto the bed and jolt her to waken up but figured to not make her grumpier than she’d already be as her newly woken self. Instead he took a more calm approach, slowly climbing into bed he laid his head as close to Gillian’s as he could. He took a moment to just look at how peaceful she looked and smiled realising how lucky he was to be able to see her sleeping, as they spent so many months of the year apart, only ever seeing each other over Skype or FaceTime as they struggled to fight the time difference.

A piece of blonde hair had fallen across her face so David took the opportunity to gently place it behind her ear again at the same time tracing his finger across her cheek. Gillian stirred a little at his touch but was still sound asleep. David attempted to wake her with kissing but after three failed attempts he laid back down and stared at his beloved for a minute to just appreciate her beauty.

Beginning to feel slightly frustrated that he had spent the past four and a half hours awake all alone he started blowing at Gillian’s face, making her nose scrunch at the light breeze.

“Not again,” Gillian said with a playful tone to her voice. “You’re more annoying than that nuclear alarm sound on my phone!” she deadpanned but a smile quickly grew on her face as she opened her eyes and took in David’s looks.

There was something to waking up and the first thing she sees being the love of her life’. She analysed his face, from his blue-green eyes to the greying stubble and pink lips. Slowly Gillian moved her face closer to his, their lips almost touching. “Good morning”, she said before closing the gap between them. 

Properly kissing him for the first time this morning she could taste a hint of toothpaste underneath the freshness of pancakes and strawberries. “You ate without me,” she said as their lips separated and her mouth quickly turned to a pout.

“No I didn’t,” David quickly replied, “I had to try them so they weren’t poisonous.” He leant forward to once again reunite their lips with each other. Wanting to savour each second together he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into her warm mouth and letting hers do the same.

Gillian’s hands quickly found their way to the back of David’s head, gently tugging at his hair as she pulled him to her holding him in place as they kissed, never wanting the moment to end.

David moved on top of her, putting most of his weight on his forearms as he laid on top of her, kissing her lips, nibbling at her ears and heading south to her naked breast. He now remembered they had fallen asleep naked after a long love making session the night before that had started the minute they entered the elevator and didn’t stop until they fell asleep entangled in each other’s arms.

“I thought you wanted me to get out of bed?” Gillian joked as David continued his trail of kisses further down her body. He looked up at her and quickly replied “I’m hungry”, before returning his lips to her soft skin. He was about to reach the most southern part of her torso when there was a loud rumble and he stopped. It was silent for a moment before they both burst out laughing. “I guess you’re hungry too.” 

David returned up to Gillian and kissed her deeply before getting off her and grabbing an old shirt from his dresser throwing it in her general direction before grabbing a pair of his boxers for her to wear underneath. 

Gillian got out of bed and put on the clothes she’d been given, quickly hurrying to David’s side placing her small figure close to his much larger one. “Good morning,” she said again and leant towards him, placing her lips on his chest just above his heart, “you smell amazing.” 

“And you’re finally awake,” David replied poking Gillian’s side making her squirm from the tickling and then kissed the top of her head as they approached the kitchen where they separated their bodies from their embrace. 

They finally sat down at the table where the food had been laid out. David poured them both a glass of orange juice and placed two pancakes on Gillian’s plates, serving himself three. 

“Cheers,” he said lifting his glass and clinking it with Gillian’s as she mimicked his movements. 

“For what?” Gillian asked, taking a sip of the cold juice.

“Us, finally being reunited after a grueling 3 months,” he said smiling. “And cold pancakes.” he laughed with a mouthful of pancake.

“They’re perfect.” Gillian replied, stuffing a forkful of chocolate covered pancake in her mouth.

She leant over and kissed him, not once, but twice, mixing their preferred pancake toppings in each other’s mouths. A perfect mix of chocolate and maple syrup coating their lips.


End file.
